


"Finally."

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Brief mild language, Confession, Confrontation, Fluff, M/M, Sam knew the whole time, Seriously Fluffy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas argue, but it turns into a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all in one go. Beta'd and grammar checked but probably not perfect. If you see anything let me know! Also, if it doesn't really fit the characters, please be lenient. It's my first try writing Destiel so please cut me some slack. Any feedback (corrections, suggestions, fic ideas) is appreciated. Thanks!

 

     "Damnit, Cas!" Dean swore, glaring at the angel. The two stood very close in the double-bed hotel room. Dean's face was full of tension and anger, but Castiel's was calm and only slightly confused. He spoke softly. 

     "Dean, I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

     "I'm in love with you!" He yelled the words in Cas' face, loud and harsh and blatant. The hunter held his friend's gaze for a moment before dropping it and sinking onto the far bed. "Because I'm in love with you, that's why. And you're so blind, and naive, and I don't know how to get you to clue in on it."

     "What is it you want, Dean?" Cas asked, not unkindly. 

     "What do I want?" rasped Dean. "I want all the demons on Earth thrown back to hell. I want my brother to be whole and well and human again. And I want you to-" his voice broke off and he buried his face in his hands. 

     "You want me to what?" The words were soft, almost gentle, but urging. Dean looked up at him, staring him straight in the eye. 

     "I want you to love me, Cas. I want you to love me and I want to know that I am loved by you. Remember what you said, the day we met, about me not thinking I deserved to be saved? Well, I feel the same way about you loving me. You don't, because I don't deserve it." He took a deep breath. "What do _you_ want?" The angel paused a moment before answering. 

     "I don't know how to say it. It is hard to put in words. May I show you?" Dean nodded, dropping his gaze to his knees as Cas came and sat on the bed next to him. 

     "Go ahead, do your angel mojo." He sounded resigned, and it pained Cas to hear that tone in his friend's voice. 

     "Dean. I need you to look at me."

     Dean sighed but did as he was told. He looked Cas in the eye, deep green meeting intense blue. Cas placed his hands on Dean's upper arms. Then, holding his gaze until the last moment, Castiel leaned in and kissed him. 

     Dean's eyes widened in surprise, and then he lifted his arms and put them around the angel, kissing him back. It was a tender movement of lips on lips, not sensual, but caring. Loving. 

     After a few moments, Cas pulled away and leaned his forehead against Dean's. "I want that, Dean Winchester," he said. "That and everything that comes with it."

     "I can live with that," said the hunter, smiling. "Come here." He moved back on the bed so he could lean on the headboard, and Cas came with him, laying on his chest and intertwining their fingers as Dean switched on the tv. 

     That was how Sam found them when he came back from getting takeout. They were watching Mean Girls on the hotel cable. Sam waited until it was a commercial break before clearing his throat. Dean looked up and got a panicked look in his eye.

     "Oh! Hiya, Sammy! We were just- um-"

     "Did you kiss?" he asked, smirking. Dean looked startled at the question, but before he could say anything, Castiel gave a matter-of-fact "Yes."

     "Good. Now, you two hungry? I got pie." And as the two came over to the table by the hotel room window, Sam looked at his shoes and whispered under his breath, 

     "Finally."


End file.
